Ik ook van jou
by JFeijten
Summary: Scorpius Malfidus kan de druk van zijn vader niet langer verdragen, maar zijn vriend laat hem niet in de steek - 3e plaats bij de algemene Ravenklauwchallenge op HPF


**Ik ook van jou**

"Ik ook van jou," had hij gezegd. Een jaar later dacht hij er nog altijd zo over. En ik ook. Alleen was alles er zoveel moeilijker op geworden. Niet dat ik het daarvoor zo gemakkelijk had, maar hoe vader nu zou reageren, kon zelfs ik niet voorspellen. Lang zou ik alvast niet meer moeten wachten. Ik had hem net een brief geschreven en alles uitgelegd. Iets beter dan een brulbrief zou ik niet moeten verwachten.  
In mijn eerste jaar heb ik mijn eerste gekregen. Vader was razend toen hij hoorde dat zijn kind in Ravenklauw was gesorteerd. Maar daar kon ik toch niets aan veranderen? De Sorteerhoed deelt je niet in op commando. Akkoord, ik heb geen enkele moeite gedaan om in Zwadderich te komen, maar dat wilde ik ook niet. Mijn familie heeft een eeuwenoude traditie van Zwadderaars en het leek voor iedereen een uitgemaakte zaak dat ik ook in Zwadderich zou komen. Alleen ikzelf had daar mijn twijfels over. Ik merkte al heel snel dat ik in verschillende opzichten anders was dan mijn vader en grootvader. Het belangrijkste verschil was dat ik de gedachte dat al mijn naaste familieleden aanhangers van Voldemort waren geweest, verafschuwde. Dooddoeners. Ik wist gewoon dat ik gebrandmerkt op Zweinstein zou arriveren. Iedereen zou me nawijzen. Het kind van een Dooddoener, kind van een lafaard en een bedrieger. Die gedachte kwelde mij zo hard dat ik me al jaren voor ik naar Zweinstein trok, afzette tegen Zwadderich. Ik moest en zou bewijzen dat ik anders was dan mijn familie. En anders was ik zeker…

Het begon allemaal toen ik in Ravenklauw belandde. Ik werd meteen opgevangen door de beste vriend die ik me kon wensen. Een jongen die ook niet was voorbestemd om in Ravenklauw te zitten. We trokken met elkaar op en konden het steeds beter met elkaar vinden. Dat kwam mede doordat we door de andere afdelingen werden gepest. Ik door de Zwadderaars en hij door de Griffoendors. Het was soms zo erg dat we constant alert moesten zijn voor valstrikken. Onze spullen werden bijna dagelijks vernield of gejat en in het Grote Meer gegooid. De enigen die ons steunden waren de Ravenklauwen zelf, zijn zus en enkele van zijn neven en nichten. Ik kon op geen enkel begrip rekenen bij de Zwadderaars, tot groot genoegen van mijn vader. Mijn hele familie verachtte me als ik en Ravenklauw eens iets bereikten. In de ogen van mijn grootvader was ik amper meer waard dan een huiself.  
Mijn moeder had meer begrip voor me, maar ze slaagde er zelden in de woede van mijn vader te temperen. Na wat er vorig jaar was gebeurd, zou ik het helemaal kunnen schudden thuis. Ik dacht na over wat ik net aan mijn vader had geschreven en probeerde kalm te blijven. Waarom moest ik ook net van hém gaan houden?

Er werd op de deur van de slaapzaal van Ravenklauw geklopt en een vertrouwd gezicht stak zijn hoofd om de deur. Hij keek me even aan, kwam dan binnen en deed de deur achter zich dicht.  
'Wat scheelt er? Waarom ben je niet komen kijken?' vroeg de jongen met zwart haar. 'We hebben Griffoendor ingeblikt. Ik heb tweemaal gescoord! James kon er niet mee lachen.'  
'Ik voelde me niet zo lekker,' gaf ik eerlijk toe.  
De knapste Jager van Ravenklauw keek me diep in de ogen en zag meteen dat er meer aan de hand was.  
'Wat heb je uitgehaald?' vroeg hij nu op bezorgde toon.  
Ik hield het niet langer en barstte in tranen uit. Mijn jaargenoot keek me medelijdend aan en legde zijn arm om mijn schouder.  
'Lieverd toch,' zei hij troostend en hij kuste me op mijn slaap terwijl ik verder snikte.  
'Ik kan het niet meer aan, Albus,' jammerde ik tussen de tranen door.  
'Wat kan je niet meer aan?' vroeg hij zacht en liefdevol. 'Zie je me niet meer graag?'  
'Natuurlijk wel,' verzekerde ik hem. 'Ik wil jou nooit kwijt. Maar ik kan niet meer leven met al die leugens. Ik moest het hem vertellen.'  
Albus trok zijn arm geschrokken terug en staarde me verrast aan.  
'Je hebt het hem toch niet verteld?' zei hij. 'Hij vermoordt je. En mij ook.'  
'Ik kon niet anders, Albus,' antwoordde ik zachtjes nasnikkend. 'Hij vernedert me elke dag in de zomervakantie. We zijn zes jaar verder en nog steeds heeft hij niet aanvaard dat ik niet in Zwadderich zit. Ik voelde mij daar al zo ontzettend schuldig om en dan komt dit er nog bij.'  
Mijn stem stokte en ik moest moeite doen om niet opnieuw te beginnen huilen.  
'Vorige zomer dacht mijn moeder dat ik depressief werd,' ging ik moeizaam verder. 'Ze overwoog me in een instelling te plaatsen en daar kon ik ze geen ongelijk geven. Ik kon amper lachen toen ik thuis was en zag er met de dag bleker uit.'  
Albus aaide me over mijn blonde haren en opende net zijn mond om iets troostend te zeggen, toen er een uil tegen het raam tikte.  
'Dat is het antwoord van mijn vader,' zei ik bang en schokkerig.  
Albus liep naar het venster en liet de grijze kerkuil binnen.  
'En?' vroeg ik, toen Albus met zijn rug naar mij bleef staan en met zijn hoofd gebogen naar zijn handen keek.  
'Nou –,' bracht Albus uiteindelijk uit. Hij draaide zich rustig om en ik herkende de rode envelop in Albus' handen meteen.  
'Open het!' drong ik trillend aan.  
Hij opende de envelop en plots galmde er een krachtige stem door de hele slaapzaal:  
'SCORPIUS MALFIDUS, HOE DURF JE! DIT IS ECHT DE DRUPPEL! JE MOEDER HEEFT ME AL VAAK TEGENGEHOUDEN, MAAR NU IS HET GENOEG GEWEEST!  
DAT JE JE HELE FAMILIE TEN SCHANDE MAAKT DOOR IN RAVENKLAUW TE BELANDEN, VOND JE BLIJKBAAR NOG NIET ERG GENOEG…  
HOE KON JE ONS DIT AANDOEN; IETS MET EEN POTTER BEGINNEN? EN DAN NOG WEL MET EEN JONGEN! IK SNAP JE ECHT NIET MEER! HEB JE DAN WERKELIJK GEEN GREINTJE ZWADDERICH IN JE BLOED?  
VANAF NU BEN JE NIET MEER WELKOM THUIS! JIJ BENT GEEN ZOON VAN MIJ! JE WORDT ONTERFD!'  
De brief versnipperde en Albus gaapte verstomd naar de restanten van de brulbrief. Ik barstte opnieuw in tranen uit en huilde harder dan ooit. Albus keek pijnlijk naar mijn betraande gezicht en kwam naast me zitten.  
'Hey,' zei hij en hij tikte tegen mijn schouder. 'We gaan je vader toch niet tussen ons laten komen, toch?  
'Heb ik dan een keuze?' merkte ik op. 'Ik ben mijn thuis kwijt.'  
'Villa Malfidus is nooit jouw thuis geweest,' zei Albus. 'Ze hebben je altijd als vuil behandeld. Je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat je naar hen terug wilt?'  
'Misschien niet,' snikte ik. 'Maar waar moet ik anders heen?'  
'Dat regel ik wel,' moedigde Albus aan. 'Je zal wel bij ons mogen intrekken. Mama heeft niets liever dan dat er vrienden blijven logeren.'  
Ik keek Albus in zijn kikkergroene ogen en voelde me half ontroerd en half opgelucht.  
'Bedankt,' prevelde ik.  
Albus streelde me over mijn slaap en wang en zei: 'Ik hou van jou!'  
Ik glimlachte flauwtjes, zocht naar zijn dunne lippen en kuste hem passioneel op de mond en verwoordde wat ik op dat moment voelde: 'Ik ook van jou!'


End file.
